


Alone

by titanizzle (spnpenis)



Series: Panic [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Fear, Gen, Panic Attacks, haruka crying, its all just basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnpenis/pseuds/titanizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's all Haruka really knew.<br/>He was alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> secretly writes fic for kat ilu bby

After Rin ran off, Haruka was stunned.

How could he say something like that? After everything, how could he _do_ that?

Haruka turned, ran away from the others to called of his name. He couldn't face them, couldn't face their judgements. After all this time, how could he still feel this way about Rin?

He knew he should be over this by now, he knew that he had everything he needed with the others. He shouldn't need to want this, he shouldn't need Rin.

And yet, he still couldn't let go. He couldn't let go of how Rin looked, how defeated he was. He wanted to comfort him, but he was pushed aside. Rin didn't need him.

He ran down the corrider, turning into a bathroom and locking the door after him, relieved that it was empty.

He leaned back against the door and slid to the floor, finally feeling like he could let the sobs that were building up inside him out. He did so, and they ripped out of his chest, tearing him in two.

He curled forward, trying to hold himself together as he wept. His heart was tearing apart from the inside out, and he couldn't control his shaking and he was curled as tight as he could. His stomach ached and his head pounded with the force of his crying. He couldn't hear anything past the sound of his heart beating out of his chest.

He couldn't hear the pounding on the door past his shuddering breaths and sobs. He couldn't hear his friends shouting his name. He couldn't- he just  _couldn't_.

Eventually, rational thought came back to Haruka, he knew he had a race soon, he had to find Rin and he had to reassure his friends that he was fine. He started taking deep breaths, still shuddering and hiccuping, but they began to help him calm down. He leaned back against the door, and finally noticed the pounding and yelling against it.

He dragged a hand down his face, wiping away the tear tracks that covered it as he stood. He walked over to the mirror, avoiding looking at himself as he splashed water on his face. He scrubbed his face with his hands, and then stood up straight. He shook his head, shaking the excess water from his eyes.

Taking one last deep breath, steeling himself as he walked over to the door. He unlocked the door, opening it slowly to the worried faces of his friends. Immediately, Nagisa flung himself forward, throwing his arms around Haruka's waist.

"Haru-chan, we were so worried!" He cried, and Haruka just stood there awkwardly, looking at the others.

"I'll be fine," he said, looking determinedly at the others. "We need to find Rin."


End file.
